Life is a Nightmare
by Fallen-fairy-wings
Summary: AU. HBP did happen but with some changes. Harry has a twin sister who knew Draco as a child. Voldemort is curious about her and will stop at nothing to get her on his side. Story is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

Character list

name-age-info-animagus from

Harry James Potter-17-dating Hermione-(?)

Ronald Bilius Weasley-17-dating Luna-Bear

Hermione (Mya) Ann Zabini-17-Blaise's younger sister-Jaguar

Alex Potter-17- twin sister of Harry-silver wolf w/ black paws

Draconis Alexander Malfoy-18-trying to date Alex-white wolf w/ black star behind left ear

Blaise Nathaniel Zabini-18-best friend of Draco-Fox

Ginevra (Ginny) Molly Weasley-16-dating Blaise-calico cat

Neville Longbottom-17-dating Pansy

Luna Lovegood-16-member of DA

Pansy Parkinson-18-pretty/smart, friend of Alex

Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe-17-not as dumb as they look/act

Fred Weasley-19-dating Angelina Johnson

George Weasley-19-dating Katie Bell

Percy Weasley-21-personal assistant to the minister

Charlie Weasley-24-New Potions Professor

Bill Weasley-26-engaged to Fleur, moved to London to be w/ family

Molly Weasley-acts as a mother to all the kids

Arthur Weasley- gaining respect in the ministry, member of the OOTP

Remus Lupin-39-dating Tonks, New Transfiguration Professor

Sirius Black-39-Godfather of Harry & Alex, New DADA Professor

Albus Dumbledore-Died from the potion he drank in the cave

Minerva McGonagall-Headmistress of Hogwarts, Head of the OOTP

Severus Snape-Godfather to Draco, currently in hiding only in contact w/ the Malloy's and Alex

Lucius Malfoy-friend of Severus, nicer than everyone thinks

Nymphadora Tonks-Auror, Metamorhpmagus, member of the OOTP

Alastor (Mad-Eye) Moody-Auror (retired), member of the OOTP

Kingsley Shacklebolt- Head of Auror Division

Rufus Scimgeour- Minister of Magic

Rabastan Lestrange-switched sides before the Longbottoms were tortured, member of the OOTP, New History of Magic Professor

AN-If anyone has any ideas for what Harry's Animagus form should be let me know. I would like it to be somewhat related to his Dad.


	2. Chapter 2

Main Character Descriptions

Alex: 17, 5'5", Black hair to mid-back. Blue-green eyes. 9 piercings: 4 in one ear 3 in the other, right side of nose, and right side of her lip. 4 tattoos: blazing sun w/ crescent moon inner left wrist, phoenix head is located on the back of her neck the wings extend across the top of her shoulders and the tail extends to between her shoulder blades, butterfly w/ ivy lower back, silver wolf outer right thigh.

Draco: 18, 6'1", White-Blonde hair w/ blue tips just long enough to be spiked. Steel-grey eyes. 2 piercings: left ear, left side of lip. 5 tattoos: Celtic symbolleft shoulder blade, the dark markleft forearm, Chinese symbol for dragonright shoulder, Latin writing inner right wrist, the kanji for fireover his heart.

Blaise: 18, 6'2", Black hair chin length (usually tied back). Cobalt blue eyes. 1 piercing: lower labret. 3 tattoos: Japanese symbol for wisdomright pectoral, Chinese symbol for waterleft pectoral, scorpionmiddle of back.

Mya: 17, 5'6", Dark brown hair in ringlets to mid-shoulder. Blue eyes. 4 piercings: 2 in each ear. 2 tattoos: Chinese symbol for knowledge lower back, purple butterfly inner left ankle.

Harry: 17, 6'0", Black hair a little too long to be spiked (think movie 3). Green eyes. 2 piercings: cartilage left ear, left eyebrow. 2 tattoos: antlers across shoulders, a snitch right inner hip.

Ron: 17, 6'3", Red hair long enough to be shaggy. Blue eyes. 1 piercing: left ear. 2 tattoos: bear paw left pectoral, tribal arm band right bicep.

Ginny: 16, 5'4", Red hair past her shoulders. Brown eyes. 5 piercings: 2 in one ear 1 in the other, left side of her nose, and her bellybutton. 1 tattoo: silhouette of a cat outer right ankle.

Pansy: 18, 5'6", Black hair shoulder length. Electric Blue eyes. 5 piercings: 1 in each ear, right side of her nose, middle of her lip, and her bellybutton. 4 tattoos: starnext to her right eye, green butterfly back of her neck, 2 tiger lily's w/ intertwined stems left inner hip.


End file.
